memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MACO (mirror)
acronym in the regular universe, the acronym "MACO" has stood for a couple of phrases. What's our source for saying that it was an acronym for both of those things in the mirror universe? -- Captain MKB 13:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have removed the Military Assault Command Organization part. Don't know if that was called that in the mirror universe.--TyphussJediVader 13:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have changed to this: Military Assault Command Operations (commonly abbreviated as MACO), now this is right.--TyphussJediVader 13:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) What source specifies that this is what the letters stand for in he mirror universe? did the episode uniforms spell out all four words on the patches? -- Captain MKB 14:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Go to Memory Alpha and go to Malcolm Reed (mirror) page look at the picture it reads: M.A.C.O. on the patch. M.A.C.O. would stand for Military Assault Command Operations what else could it be. --TyphussJediVader 14:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm aware that they are M.A.C.O. in the mirror universe, you don't need to point out the obvious. In the mirror universe, the letters could mean anything else. Things aren't necessarily the same in the two universes, and I think it's a mistake for you to think it always would be the same. -- Captain MKB 16:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) page move Can anyone provide a source for the new name of this page? If not, I'll have to move it back. - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :This is what they are called on Memory Gamma, I think it should be moved back to the old name and the user didn't provide a source for the new name.--Typhuss999 (talk) 22:41, September 9, 2017 (UTC) :In the mirror universe episodes for Star Trek: Enterprise, the patches just say M.A.C.O. and not Terran Military Assault Command Operations, nor do the characters on the ISS Enterprise say Terran Military Assault Command Operations.--Typhuss999 (talk) 22:48, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. Moving it back. - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:03, September 10, 2017 (UTC) In Star Trek Online it is referred to as Terran MACO (assuming MACO means the same thing in the prime and mirror universes). (U.S.S. Marvel) :I see. Well, I'd like that to be confirmed before I think about moving this or the prime counterpart's page again. In any case, the new name for this page would have to be "Terran MACO", if anything. Because, just because MACO stands for "Military Assault Command Organization" (and I'd like to point out here that this name for the prime universe organization has been confirmed in an ENT novel; possible alternate meanings for this acronym would still have to be sourced) in the prime universe does NOT mean it's the same in the mirror universe. :Also, USS Marvel, when posting on a talk page or on the MB forums, please sign your posts like this:" - ~~~~". Thank you. - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:22, September 10, 2017 (UTC)